


Late Nights and Lattes

by Benaroony



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No actual sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaroony/pseuds/Benaroony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hadn't thought having coffee spilt on him would lead to a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Lattes

It was raining and Thomas was tired. Rushing to finish his paper last night probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but smart decisions had never been his forte. His laptop bag bounced against his leg as he hurried from the bus stop and along the sidewalk to one of the many coffee shops on campus, wind driving him almost sideways. Cold, damp, and tired he entered the cafe; stumbling over the threshold and almost running into the doorframe.

“Sorry” he mumbled, thinking for a moment the frame was a human. Flustered, Thomas paused to collect his muddled thoughts, before proceeding to the counter. While waiting in line, he tiredly scoped the shop to find an empty table. Seeing one by a window, he made a note of it in the back of his mind as he went up to order.

“Hi, could I get a large rail town dark?” Thomas asked, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands to clear his head.

“Yes, anything else?” the barista said as she went to pour his coffee.

“No thanks, that’ll be it” the barista rang him up and handed him his coffee. Thomas savored the warmth it spread through his stiff fingers.

“cool, it comes to $2.80” Thomas payed and went to throw a packet of sugar and dash of cream into his coffee, before slumping at the table he’d noticed earlier. Buckling down to finish his paper, he checked the time and found that he had about two hours to finish and revise his work. He slipped his headphones in and flipped through his phone until he found a suitable playlist. 30 minutes in he got up for his 2nd refill and didn't move again for another hour, taking a quick ten minute break to stare out the window at the sluicing rain.

Taking off his headphones, Thomas straightened up and stretched his arms above his head with a groan. He’d just finished going over the last paragraph, and was about to leave when he decided that going to the bathroom before leaving was a good idea. Drinking 3 coffees in the space of an hour and a half had done a number on his stomach and bladder, he really had to pee. Closing his laptop and gathering his things, he was picking up his coffee when he heard someone bump into his chair and curse. Turning around, Thomas’s elbow caught whoever it was and doused his chest with milky coffee dregs and sugar crystals.

“Shit I’m so sorry” said the guy who’d bumped into his chair. Thomas couldn't stop the way his breath caught when he heardthe guy speak. His accent washed over him, kinda like the warm coffee that was running down his shirt. He could feel the temperate coffee plastering his shirt to his chest and running down his stomach, so he didn't really respond to the stranger as he searched his table for anything to clean up his chest with.

“Uh, here” said the stranger, offering Thomas some napkins for his chest.  
“Thanks” Thomas answered gruffly, finally looking up at the man’s face. Thomas’s heart thundered to a stop when he was met with concerned chocolate eyes and soft, downy looking blond hair. His pale cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, making his eyes glitter in the dim cafe lighting. Eyebrows knitting together in concern, the stranger reached out a hand to wipe away some coffee with a napkin.

“Are you ok? You look a little flushed and out of sorts.”

“Yea. Yea, I’m fine.” Thomas responded breathily, blush creeping up his cheeks and staining his ears pink.

“I’m so sorry about this and my place is just up the road, do you want to borrow a shirt?” the stranger still hadn't taken his hand from Thomas’s collar, so he only caught parts of the sentence.

“Uh, yea sure. I didn't catch your name though. I’m Thomas.”

“Oh god, I’m Newt. I always forget to introduce myself.” He said with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head with the hand from Thomas’s collar. Thomas wanted to tell Newt to put his hand back, wanted him to do something more with his hands, to never let him go, to chase away all the shit in life with those hands and lips and body, and oh god this is a public place Thomas, shut the fuck up!! He mentally scolded himself before refocusing on Newt.

“So do you want to head up to my place and grab that shirt I promised you? I’ve got a lecture in 20 that I need to get to so we need to go now if we’re going to go at all.”

“Sounds like a plan, let me just finish packing up.” Slipping his laptop back into his bag, Thomas stood up and gestured for Newt to lead the way. At the door, Newt grabbed an umbrella and as they stepped out into the downpour, he opened it up to cover them both. They walked a couple blocks before reaching Newt’s apartment.

Stepping into the lobby, Thomas pulled off his raincoat and ran a hand through his damp hair. The white and gray walls were bare; the pair of bright blue stuffed armchairs were the only pop of color in the otherwise minimalist lobby.

The elevator was broken, so they used the stairs and Thomas thanked his lucky stars that Newt lived on the second floor. The halls were decorated much like the lobby, white walls and grey doorframes with the occasional pop of color from the doormats. Newt’s apartment’s outer appearance was identical to the one next door, but the inside was dramatically different from the outside. The walls were pale green, the tables and chair a medium tone wood. The sofa and armchair were golden yellow with hints of chocolate. The entire apartment smelled faintly of tea tree and evergreen. The kitchen was small, and was separated from the living room by a breakfast bar. The breakfast bar had two stools, and just past the entry was the hall. Branching from the hall was a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink as well as a bedroom at the end. Newt kicked off his shoes and motioned for Thomas to follow him. He made the short walk to the bedroom, which was decorated with richer warmer tones. The walls were saffron gold, the bed sheets were poppy red, umber, and ocher. His dresser was black walnut, the bed frame black. Newt strode around the bed and slid open one of three drawers. He pulled out a plaid button up shirt and tossed it to Thomas before flopping down on his bed.

“Thanks a lot for lending me a shirt” Thomas said, as he pulled his coffee covered one over his head.

“Not a problem” came from somewhere close to the bed.

“Hey, could you give me a hand? I think my shirt got stuck.”

“Yea sure” Newt said with a laugh, getting up to help a struggling Thomas

“Hey, hey relax Thomas. Stop fighting with your clothing so much. You just about hit me.” Newt murmured, holding Thomas firmly in place. A warm hand settled on his arm and guided it out of the sleeve. Out came the other arm, then Thomas’s head. When Thomas straightened up, he found himself face to face with Newt who was staring at him so intensely it made him shiver.

“What time does your lecture start?” Newt asked as he leaned in, breath tickling Thomas’s cheeks and lips.

“In ten, but my prof doesn't lock us out.” Thomas whispered, just loud enough for Newt to hear him.

“Don’t worry, we won't take too long.” Newt’s hand coming up to languidly stroke Thomas's neck.

“Oh really?” Thomas answered sarcastically, shivers running down his spine before leaning in to capture Newt’s lips with his. Thomas became acutely aware of his bare chest when Newt pressed up against him and he could feel every fold in the soft fabric of his shirt. Giving the bottom of Newt’s shirt a sharp tug, Thomas broke the kiss to watch Newt shed his top. Taking Thomas’s hand and tugging him to the bed, Newt looked at Thomas and grinned a grin filled with mischief, and somehow Thomas knew he was going to miss his class, but he figured his morning with Newt was going to be much more enjoyable than his lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> http://trashiesttrashthatevertrashed.tumblr.com/ If any of you have requests, send them here


End file.
